Computer devices have increasingly become smaller and more portable as the technology improves. This improvement has led to widespread adoption of personal computer devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, wearable computer devices, and so on). These devices have become increasingly important to users' lives.
Smaller, more portable electronic devices increasingly allow workers to take their personal electronic devices with them out of the office for use in the field to collect data and improve productivity. Unfortunately many of these devices rely on a touchscreen as the primary input mechanism, and in many cases field work is accomplished in locations and environments that make a touchscreen difficult to use. For example, cold environments might necessitate gloves or mittens, which render touchscreens less effective. As a result, it can be difficult to use a personal electronic device in many real-world locations and contexts.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.